


The Lion Loves His Kitten

by orphan_account



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Bath Time, F/M, Fluff, Mentions of Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 15:10:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6759085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fili's wife helps him relax after a long day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lion Loves His Kitten

You were in the kitchen making dinner when the dragging sound of Fili’s steps clued you into what kind of day he had. You wish YOu could do something to ease his burden, but there is only some much you can do now that he is no longer a blacksmith. Back in Ered Luin you would bring him lunch and be the best assistant you could be. Admittedly passing him tools and keeping things organized isn’t much; still at least you could help somehow. The feeling of strong arms around your waist and a chin on your shoulder distracted you from your thoughts.

He started to nuzzle your neck, then ended it with a kiss. “Dinner smells delicious, Kitten”

You turned your head to kiss his cheek. “Thank you. Rough day?”

His answering sigh tickled your ear. “The elves are here; it’s not possible to have anything but. I swear at this point, I’m going to kill Uncle and Thranduil before they can kill each other. Tomorrow, I’m going to have to go through it all again, because nothing got done during this meeting.”

“I’m sorry, Love. Let’s eat then I’ll draw you a nice bath. We can go to bed early tonight, even if it’s just to cuddle and relax. Does that sound good?”

“Hmm, you’re too good to me. Let me help set the table.”

“Nonsense on both accounts. No treatment is too good for you. Now go sit down and I’ll bring the food out.” With a tender kiss, he was out of the room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Once the water was just right, you called out to the sitting room “Fee,  your bath is ready.”

He came strolling in, “Thank you, Kitten- Oh.” He stopped in front of the bath and smiled. “I didn’t know you came with the bath.”

“Why of course.” you giggled. “Now get your clothes off, and sit in front of me.”

You couldn’t help but admire him as he started to undress. He noticed your stare and slowed down smirking. “Aren’t I usually the one in the back during our baths?”

“Yes, but how can I give you a massage if I’m in front?”

With the last bit of clothing gone, Fili took his place sitting between your legs. “You really are a gift from Mahal.”

You started to work on his lower back and made your way up. Using as much force as you could you rubbed your thumbs in circles. You worked his muscles until they were pliant. Most of his tension was located in his shoulders, so those got special attention.

But, there is one part of him that always get the best attention. His hair. You tangled your fingers within his golden locks and massaged his scalp. You were sure to give a few pulls and tugs for good measure. With his eyes closed, he leaned his head back on my chest and started to practically purr.

“You really are a lion. Or at least some sort of cat. You just can’t get enough pets can you?” You emphasized your point by digging your fingers into his hair even harder. A groan was my reward.

His eyes cracked open to peek up at you. “And what about you. You can’t stop batting at my mustache braids. Why do you think I call you my kitten?”

“I can’t help it. They’re just so much fun to play with.”

“Is that the only part of me that’s fun to play with? Because I think you knew exactly what you were doing, playing with my hair like that.”

“Oh, you mean this.” You giggled as you reached between his legs.

“Yeah, that.” His words came out as a gasped moan.

“Well, maybe we should head to bed early like I suggested.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You ended up in bed tangled around each other. You were draped over his chest while he made a path with his hand up and down your back. His heartbeat was lulling you to sleep when Fili kissed the top of my hair. 

“I love you so much, my little kitten. Every rough day is worth it when I get to come home to you.”

“I love you too, my golden lion prince.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find my writing on tumblr: http://specialagentcupcake.tumblr.com/fics


End file.
